Newt Scamander and the Scapa Flow Chapter 1
by EmpireOfTheSuns
Summary: Following the events of the first movie in the series, Newt Scamander finds himself in a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Newt Scamander and the Scapa Flow**

 **Chapter 1**

"A magical adventure of numerous plot holes, typing errors and non-logical plot progression"

The harsh wind continued to ruthlessly whip across the smooth skin of his face, as the gray storm clouds overhead let out another deep rumble. He could feel the deep lashes against his skin, which froze him to the core. It reminded him somewhat, of the first time he had stood in front of a thunderbird, when the large wings of the beast sent gust upon gust of whooping air directly at him, nearly cowering him into submission. The steel gray water around him offered little respite; in fact, the choppy waves seemed to be simply a more agitated reflection of the unfriendly skies above him. The sea water occasionally lashed over him as well, frothing into a frenzy as the unruly waves rocked him up and down. He could occasionally taste the bitter salt on his lips from the droplets, and being carried along by the rushing drafts around him. The scene that lay before him was unfriendly and desolate- and very, very dangerous.

Newton "Newt" Scamander did his very best to keep down his breakfast, which was currently churning in his stomach as the coarse, small wooden boat shuffled violently back and forth on the agitated waves. Donald MacIntyre sat across from him, working the oars of the vessel and tirelessly fighting the current.

The burly Scotsman was a true native of the north- he had actually lived in the Orkney Islands before moving to London to work at the Ministry of Magic. His knowledge of magical beasts was definitely above par, sometimes even impressing Newt himself. Some years ago he had worked on an amazing study about the mating rituals and reproduction cycles of Hiberdian Blacks. By some miracle he had even been able to procure eggshells from the hatched dragonlings- the ministry was still looking into their properties, with the latest reports stating that they may even be used to mimic the Felix Felicis potion, although less potent. Hiberdian blacks were notoriously hostile, with even the MacFusty clan (the wizarding family tasked with caring for them in Britain) barely knowing anything about them except for what they like to eat and what they like to kill.

He was also a skilled duelist- he had been considered for a position as an auror, until he turned it down, preferring to work in the magical creatures department. Adding to that, he was also half muggle, and raised in a muggle home most of his life, meaning he had a good knowledge of the non magical world.

Donald was the perfect choice for this expedition, and rightly so too. Upon hearing about what the Ministry of Magic wanted to be done, he knew he needed someone dependable by his side. As Newt's mind continued to wander, the Scotsman suddenly broke his train of thought.

"So, are we far enough from the mainland that you cannae finally tell me why we couldn't just apparate to the location?" There was more than a hint of frustration in his tone. Indeed, only Newt and been briefed completely regarding the expedition- mostly everything about it was high risk, and the less people that knew the better.

"The island is unplottable Don, there's no way magical way to get to it"  
"Yes but so is Hogwarts, and I don't see any students getting lost on the way there!"  
"True, but you could only apparate right outside the grounds of Hogwarts- if we apparated to the island, the nearest place we would appear is a mile off the coast-"  
"Dropping us headfirst into the frozen water" Donald grumbled.  
"Yes exactly" Newt mumbled back. He then dove off into his mind again, reminiscing back to his Hogwarts days, when the headmaster, Armando Dippet, had ordered the Great Hall be disenchanted for an hour so they could practice apparating and disapprating. If he remembered correctly, one of the other Hufflepuff students disappeared entirely, until they found him on the roof of the astronomy tower, several hours later...

"Newt!" He immediately snapped out of the lull as the coarse voice of the Scotsman brought him back to reality.

Through the fog the faint hint of an outline could be seen. As they inched closer, this soon gave way to the vast side of a cliff face, jutting angrily from the great sea and tenacious waves. The rugged rocks were being constantly battered by the wind and ocean, but continued to stand their menacingly, fearsome and erect.

Before their eyes, the cliffs slowly began to blur away into the fog- it was another magical illusion used to prevent any muggles from possibly locating the island. Donald quickly exclaimed,  
"Newt! Quickly, the incantation!"  
"Yes,yes..."

Newt scrambled to recall the counter illusion spell, and with a flicker of his wand worded out the counter spell words. The fog began to slowly lift again, and then the cliff continued to loom over them angrily. As well as the powerful current providing a physical barrier, and the unplottable status of the location, this powerful illusionary spell was also in effect to deter any potential trespassers. For a second he had almost hoped he had used the wrong spell, as being hopelessly lost in the middle of the oceans seemed like a tea party compared to landing here.

Always the proactive one, Donald soon steered the small boat closer to the dilapidated wooden pier that jutted at the base of the cliff. The old wooden structure was rotted, but useable, and a small wooden shack stuck up above it. It looked like no lighthouse had ever been built- he imagined that even in the days of the MacCliverts and MacBoons there had been no muggle crazy enough to steer a boat near this place. The small wooden boat rocked into the pier, and Donald quickly got out and tied it to a wooden post. Moving with great agility for a man his height and strength, he clambered aboard the pier, offering his hand to Newt. Getting used to the newfound stability of dry land, he slowly adjusted his legs, which were sore and aching with pins and needles.

"So we're finally here" muttered Donald  
"Yes... the Isle of Drear"

Another low rumble of thunder echoed ominously in the near distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Newt quickly pulled his battered old briefcase out of the wooden boat- the current and winds had picked up ferociously now, and the poor vessel was being thrown to and fro in the waves. Clicking open the locks, he made sure the clicker was set to "muggle proof"- the last thing he needed was one of his beloved creatures escaping into this wretched place. Trying to shield himself from the biting wind, he tensed himself and opened the case.

Flicking it to "muggle safe" mode had a profoundly less interesting effects than observing the usual magical contents of the case, but was necessary nonetheless. He quickly rummaged through the shirts and common everyday muggle items, before retrieving what he was looking for- a pair of old black spectacles, with one broken lens. He held them up to examine them, gazing at the one single unbroken piece of glass in the frame, before touching it with his wand and muttering another spell- "Portus".

Placing the spectacles on the wooden pier he stepped back. Donald had been previously chosen to do this part of the plan- as already established he was the one far more travelled and also the one with the stronger stomach, which he would be needing. Placing a large hand on the port key, Donald disappeared at once along with the broken pair of glasses. Roughly 30 seconds later, he soon emerged back into view, along with the glasses and two compatriots from the Ministry of Magic.

"Ugh, always hated traveling by port key, such a savage contraption" said the first wizard, his fine black and silver robes fluttering in the wind as he struggled to regain his composure and readjust his fine silver hair.

"Well trust me, Mr. Delaforte, traveling by a muggle rowing boat in the North Sea is definitely no picnic I can assure you".

The old auror gave a grunt, and went back to parting aside his wisps of silver hair;

"I can't believe they dragged me away from helping the Moody's for this kerfuffle".

The young witch behind him also seemed to be flustered, but slightly more intrigued by her surroundings. She had long brunette hair braided into an elaborate ponytail, and a pair of glasses sat upon her pale nose, which along with her cheeks was marked with light freckles. As she slowly took in her surroundings, her gaze finally rested on Newt's.

"Oh, umm…Muriel Bagshot, pleased to meet you Mr. Scamander" she shyly introduced herself.

Newt all of a sudden realized this must have been the historian the Ministry had requested to come along, although he was surprised at how young she was. The surname of course, was instantly recognizable. He was frozen for a second but slowly regained his composure and mumbled back.

"Oh yes…Pleased to meet you Ms. Bagshot- and is it safe to assume you're related to Bathsilda Bagshot? Also please call me Newt".

"Yes you are quite correct Mr. Sc- Newt. I'm her niece".

"Well… I guess he apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. Well now that we are all here, let's get some shelter so I can explain exactly why we are all on this desolate island in the middle of the ocean".

The group was more than happy to huddle into the dilapidated wooden hut at the end of the pier which would at least provide a brief respite from the torrential downpour and scathing winds. 


End file.
